Some Archangels Like Cuddles
by FlyingChange
Summary: Sam finds out that some Archangels indeed like cuddling. A terrible summary by yours truly. T for language. Just to be on the safe side. ; ) A little Sabriel Fluff


**_This is my very first Supernatural Fanfiction. Created by lack of sleep and SPN binge-watching. I have never written for any of these characters before, and I tried to keep them 'in character'-ish. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading._**

* * *

Archangels usually did not need to sleep. All the lore spoke of Angels not needing sleep. Hell, even Cas had said so himself. So why did Sam Winchester find himself in this rather… unusual circumstance?

It had started out as a quiet day at the Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. Days like this were pretty out of the ordinary for the Winchester brothers. No Vampires sucking on hapless victims, no ghosts haunting places, no Werewolves stealing people's hearts.. Literally. Nothing out of the ordinary or supernatural. And to make things worse, a thunderstorm had nestled into the area. The downpour had begun early in the morning and refused to let up a few hours later. Which meant, unless the boys wanted to get soaked, they were confined to the interior walls of the bunker. Dean, the eldest of the brothers, had begun to occupy his time with baking a pie. What better way to pass the time, then to make -and eat- a delicious pie?

Sam, on the other hand, decided to pass the time reading. With so many books, one could read for years and still have dozens of more books to go. The youngest Winchester sat in a chair in the main room, a book opened on his lap. He rested his chin in his hand as he became engrossed in the words and silence of the room. Until a loud thud was heard, followed by another. It was enough to break the man from his concentration, giving him a start. No one knew of their bunker, with few exceptions being Charlie and Castiel. But neither one of them were in the area, as far as he knew.

The room fell into silence once more, Sam straining his ears to pick up any more sounds. Nothing. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. It would not be the first time that happened. Or maybe it was Dean in the kitchen. Though, it sounded like it was coming from the front-

 _Thud_. _Thud_.

Sam was out of his chair in one fluid movement, the book falling to the floor. Reaching for the side table, the young Winchester picked up his firearm. He glanced over his shoulder, music coming from the kitchen. Dean had not appeared, which meant that the elder of the two did not hear the sound. Sam looked toward the staircase leading up to the bunker entrance and let out a breath. Come on, Sam. Nothing to be afraid of. The tall man made his way up the stairs silently, as a few more knocks echoed through the room. Sam reached the landing, and kept his firearm trained on the door. He let go of the weapon with his left hand and extended it to the handle. With a quick motion, he pulled the door open, aiming his weapon at the unsuspected guest.

"Woah! Woah!" On the other side of the door, was a short, and very familiar man. A man who should have been dead a few years ago.

"Gabriel?" Sam breathed out, his hazel eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He lowered his firearm, disengaging it. The Archangel-slash-Trickster that had caused them so much grief. The same Archangel who sacrificed himself to save not only him, but his brother and Kali from Lucifer, paying the ultimate price. Rather than being dead, here he was alive and drenched on his doorstep.

"Hiya, Sam! The one and only." Gabriel raised his arms out to his sides with a grin. "Can you let me in now, Sam-Moose? It's kinda wet out here and I'm soaked."

"O-Oh." Sam moved out of the doorway, allowing the drenched Angel access inside the bunker. He shut the door behind him and turned to face Gabriel. How was he still alive? Sam pondered this as he watched the Angel.

"Man.. And I really liked this coat too." Gabriel muttered, stripping the fabric from his body. Once off, he draped it over the railing and grimaced. His shirt and pants were soaked through and clung uncomfortably to his body. "And to answer your question, Sam. I don't know either. I just woke up. Quite a mess happened when I was gone too."

"How did you find us?"

"A little directional aid from Castiel. Seems my little bro caused quite the ruckus with all the Angels falling. Anyway, when I woke up, I found I could not return to Heaven. Had the whole 'Closed' sign on the door. Long story short, I used up some of my power to get here after Cassie told me where you were." The taller man looked at the Angel skeptically. Why in the world would Gabriel seek them out? Unless this was some sort of trick. Though Sam liked the man in a round about way, he had a hard time trusting him. Especially since he put him through Hell with the Mystery Spot incident. And not to mention the TV Land adventure. Gabriel seemed to sense the man's weariness, as he looked up at the Hunter. "Look. I need a place to hide out for a few days. My Grace… isn't at its prime. And being an Archangel, it can get.. Well a bit dangerous for me in this state."

"In other words you're weak and powerless to whomever finds you."

The Archangel cringed at the word. "Well it's not _that_ bad. I can still smite you, you know." He snapped, taking offense to Sam's comment.

"Sure you can." Sam smiled for the first time since the deceased Angel showed up. Honestly, he was relieved that Gabriel was back. When he heard he had died by Lucifer's hand, a part of him felt odd. Like a hole had opened up somewhere in his heart. A void that was not able to be filled or forgotten. But now, seeing the self-proclaimed Trickster alive and well, it was like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was feeling.. Joyful, happy.

"Bet your ass I can, Samsquatch." Gabriel shot back, scowling with his hands on his hips.

The Hunter only smiled in response before clearing his throat. "I have some spare clothes downstairs and some towels. I can-"

"Not necessary." Gabriel brought a hand up to silence the young Winchester and snapped his fingers. His clothes were replaced with a dry buttoned down shirt and pants. His hair remained wet and his complexion palled a bit, the man a little unsteady on his feet. As if a simple task of switching clothes via Grace had made him worn out.

Sam looked at him, worry seeping its way into his gaze. "You know, you really shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm fine. You called me weak." Gabriel puffed out his chest proudly. "I was proving you wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes at the Angel and started down the steps. "You going to stand up there all day then?" He did not bother to turn around, hearing footsteps following him down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he turned to the Archangel. "Just.. Wait here, okay?" With a nod from the Trickster, Sam started for the kitchen. Oh boy, how was he going to explain this one to Dean?

* * *

"Sam. What the Hell?" Dean snapped, pacing the kitchen back and forth in front of the oven. Sam stood next to the table, watching his older brother. "You do know this is Gabriel, right? The dick who killed me hundreds of times. The dick who wanted us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer."

"Yes, Dean. But he also stood up to Lucifer. He sacrificed his own life for us!" Sam shot back, throwing a bitch-face at the pacing Winchester. "We can't just send him on his way when his Grace is weak."

"Like Hell we can't!" Dean stopped pacing and faced his brother. "How do we know that this isn't some sort of trick right now? That he won't snap his fingers and we will be running away from Godzilla?"

"Because he's telling the truth. He looked like he was going to pass out from simply using his Grace to change clothes." Sam countered before sighing lightly. "Look. I know he did some stuff in the past, but Dean. He needs a place to stay to recover. We owe him at least that much."

Dean exhaled loudly in defeat. There was no sense in arguing further with his brother. There was some truth to what he was saying. They did at least owe him something. "Fine. But once he's recovered, he's out of here. And you get to deal with him until then." The eldest Winchester said, picking up a beer that rested on the counter top.

"Fine. Jerk." Sam turned away from his brother, whom responded with a 'bitch' as he left. The younger Winchester entered the main room, finding Gabriel where he had left him. The Angel was sitting in the chair Sam had vacated, flipping through the book that had fallen to the floor. The Winchester was relieved to see that he had stayed put. It meant that perhaps the Trickster was not up to anything and he was telling the truth about needing to lay low. If he caused trouble, Sam was sure Dean would set him straight. Straight out the bunker. The Hunter walked over and Gabriel looked up as he did.

"All well with Dean-o?"

"As long as you don't play any of your weird tricks, you are fine to stay here."

"Weird? They're entertaining. Not weird, Sam-Moose." Gabriel huffed as he shut the book and placed it on the side table. He rose to his feet and cracked his back. "So, where can I crash? I could use a nap."

"A nap?" Sam looked at the other with a raised eyebrow. Since when did Angels need to sleep? Maybe he was worse off than he was letting on. Which worried the younger Winchester. "Are you-"

Gabriel shot him a smirk. "What's the matter, Sammy? Worried about lil' ol' me?"

"I-I am not!" Sam answered, his tone flustered. "I didn't think Angels needed to sleep."

"We don't." The Archangel shrugged his shoulders. "I just like to, so lead on Sam!" He gave the taller man a smile. Sam opened his mouth to speak but did not. Instead, he turned on his heels and led the way to the guest rooms.

Within a few minutes, they came to a stop by a closed door. "You can stay here. If you need anything, Dean and I will be in the main room." Sam explained, and received a nod in understanding before Gabriel opened the door. The Winchester walked away as soon as the Archangel had entered the room and shut the door behind him. Something was a bit… odd about this. About the Angel himself. Sam stopped at the end of the hallway and glanced back at the empty hallway. Perhaps he could try and talk to him later about it. Assuming the Trickster would give him a straight answer. Sam faced forward once more and started back to the main room. He still had that book to finish after all.

By nightfall, Dean had finished making dinner, being as going for food was out of the question. The rain had eased up slightly, but not enough to warrant safe passage. There was no way he was endangering Baby. So, gathering what they had, the eldest Winchester managed to make some tomato soup with rice. Sam walked into the kitchen as he just set down the last bowl on the table. "So, where's the annoying Angel?" Dean asked, sitting down at the end of the table.

"I don't think he's left his room since I showed him to it." Sam answered, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Six on the dot. Gabriel had shown up around six hour prior and there was no sign of the Archangel. At least, to his knowledge. This meant he was either still in his room, or wandering around the bunker. Something he was sure Dean would not like.

"Huh." The eldest Winchester gave a wordless reply as he began to eat his soup. Just the right amount of seasoning, nailed it.

Sam picked up his spoon and began to eat. "Dean.. I think there's something off about Gabriel."

"Everything about him is off."

"No, I mean different."

Dean looked up from his bowl and eyed his younger brother. "Different how?"

"Like he isn't acting like his usual self. Not completely anyway."

The elder Winchester ate another spoonful and shrugged. "Maybe he's got something bothering him. Angel PMS or whatever. I wouldn't worry about it, Sam."

Silence fell upon the room as the brothers ate their dinner. Once finished, Sam gathered up the dishes and washed them. He set them to dry in the rack as Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sam watched him leave, a 'good night Sammy' thrown his way. "Night Dean." He spoke in return before shutting the lights and leaving the kitchen himself. It was still early enough to get some more reading in before bedtime. But he was not in the mood to continue the book. Instead, his mind was wandering back to Gabriel. He still felt that something was wrong with him. Besides his Grace being low at the moment. No, it was his demeanor. His eyes. They were not as mischievous or lively.

Sam found himself starting down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He was just going to check up on the Archangel. That was it. The Hunter stopped at the guest room door and gave a knock. He waited but received no reply. Sam's brow furrowed as he knocked a few more times before speaking. "Gabriel. Are you in there?" Silence. Without another moment's delay, Sam twisted the knob and poked his head in the room. It was not hard to spot the Archangel. Gabriel was curled up on top of the bed's comforter, his back to the door.

"Gabriel?" Sam called out a bit louder than before. Nothing. The younger Winchester felt his heart rate pick up; adrenaline flooding his veins. He crossed the room in a few steps and stopped beside the bed. Sam placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder and rolled him over. "Gabe?" A sigh of relied escaped the Hunter as he saw that the man was indeed sleeping. His breaths were coming in a slow, yet steady rhythm. His expression bore his well-hidden fatigue and something else. Something on the Archangel's cheeks. Were those… tear stains? Had he been crying?

Sam stood in the room completely dumbfounded. Since when did Angels show emotion, let alone cry? While true that Gabriel was one of the most 'human' Angels he met, it struck him as odd. The man hesitated, reaching an arm out. Should he wake him up? Nearly reaching his shoulder, Sam stopped when Gabriel shifted slightly in his sleep. He was muttering what sounded like nonsense. The Hunter strained his hearing, picking up a few words. Enochian? He listened, only able to pick out one or two words. One stuck with him. ' _Esiasacahe_ '. ' _Brother? He must be dreaming about Lucifer.._ ' Sam thought, watching the man's expression contort to one of pain. Tears slipped passed his closed eyes, running slowly down his cheeks.

The Hunter reached out fully and took hold of the shorter man's shoulder. He gave him a firm shake. "Gabe." The Archangel jolted awake, his eyes wide as if he did not know where he was. He flung his arms out, Sam grabbing them before he took a slap to the face. "Gabe! It's me! Calm down."

Gabriel blinked and looked at the Winchester before his body relaxed. "Sammy Sammy Sammy.." He breathed out before he pulled his arms free from the man moose. "Anyone ever teach you how to wake people up? Want to scare me to death… well, not that it would actually kill me but." Gabriel pushed himself into a sitting position, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I didn't know I was going to scare you. You were having a nightmare and crying in your sleep. I just wanted to wake you up from it."

The Archangel looked at him like his dignity was a carpet and it was ripped out from under his feet. "I was not crying."

"Umm." Sam motioned to the man's cheeks. "I beg to differ."

Gabriel raised a hand up and felt his cheek. "Oh. Would you look at that." He quickly wiped the wetness from his skin with the back of his arm.

Sam stayed silent for a moment, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "So?"

"So?"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Do you charge by the word or hour?"

"I'm serious, Gabriel. You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam insisted, facing him. "Talking about it is better than bottling it up."

The room fell into silence. "You're right." The Archangel spoke after a few moments. "I'm not okay, Sam. I haven't been since I was brought back." Sam stayed silent, waiting for him to continue at his own pace. He did not want to push him into speaking. It might make him clam up even more than he was trying to do. The Hunter watched as Gabriel stared at the floor, his hands gripping the bed linen until his knuckles were white. "My own brother. My favourite brother… he." A tear dropped from the man's eye as he clenched his jaw firmly shut. As if the mere action would stop his emotions. Sam did not know whether to offer comfort or stay quiet. He decided on the latter.

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and blinked, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and collected himself. "I've felt betrayal before. When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven by Dad. But… I never imagined my own brother would kill me. That he would do so with such ease. Like I meant nothing to him." The Archangel looked over at the younger Winchester. "It hurt Sam. The pain of my blade was nothing compared to it."

Sam was at a loss for words. He could not even begin to imagine the emotional pain the other was going through. Sure he and Dean had been in many fights with one another. Had caused physical and emotional damage to each other. But never had they actually killed the other. They had resisted whatever compelled or possessed them to do it. They had remained brothers. Brothers that would never let one another die by their own hands.

The Hunter looked at the Archangel as Gabriel took interest in the floor again. He looked… broken. It was heartbreaking to see. Gabriel was so jovial, a Trickster. Keeping a smile on his face. Sam wanted to see that smile again. See the happiness in those beautiful whiskey eyes. But no words would come to him. Instead, Sam's body reacted on its own. He grabbed hold of the Archangel by the shirt and pulled him into his arms.

"Woah." Gabriel let out a surprised sound as he felt the Hunter embrace him. He blinked, feeling the warmth of Sam's body heat. It was.. Rather pleasant. The Archangel let himself relax into Sam's arms, closing his eyes. For the first time since being brought back, he felt safe. Sure he was a powerful Archangel, even with diminished Grace. Capable of smiting anyone with the snap of his fingers. But what Lucifer had done, it had left him feeling completely vulnerable. But all that weariness and emotional pain seemed to disappear. "You know Sam… you're rather comfortable." Gabriel said, snuggling further into his chest.

"Shut up." Sam shot back, keeping the smaller man in his embrace. He had not expected Gabriel to make himself more comfortable, but did not mind. It seemed to be helping him and he would keep doing it. They had stayed in a tranquil silence, until Sam heard the other's breathing turn slow and rhythmic. Sam looked down to see that Gabriel had fallen back to sleep in his arms. The Hunter smiled and let go, shifting Gabriel until he was lying down in the bed. A sound of protest left the sleeping Archangel, causing Sam to lay down beside him. One short nap could not hurt, right?

The next morning, the sound of knocking woke Sam from his slumber. He groggily opened his eyes and rubbed them. The Hunter lifted his head slowly, and looked toward the bedroom door. "Sammy."

Sam heard Dean's voice on the other side of the door. He sounded a bit.. Worried? Sam felt an arm around his waist. Gabriel clung to him with impressive strength regardless of being asleep. The younger Winchester tried to wriggle out of his grip with no avail. "Gabriel!" The Hunter hissed, trying to wake the other. Suddenly, the door to the room swung open. The elder Winchester walked in, his jaw dropping open at the sight before him. His little brother and the dick Angel were in bed together. Clothed but still. The younger Winchester's eyes widened like saucers. "It's not what it looks like, Dean!"

The two brothers stared at one another. Neither moving a muscle or speaking. Until Gabriel opened his eyes and yawned. "Thanks for last night. You are really comfortable, Samshine. We should cuddle more often." He closed his eyes again and snuggled up to the now blushing Winchester.

And thus, Dean spent the entire morning pursuing an Archangel around the bunker with a blunt instrument; Sam chasing after his brother in protest.


End file.
